


The Sun & You

by finnxwheeler



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnxwheeler/pseuds/finnxwheeler
Summary: Sunrises & sunsets have always been a big part of Mike Wheeler & Will Byers' life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This includes mentions of older Byeler as well!

Sunrises and sunsets had always been part of daily life. It was a cycle that had repeated since the dawn of time, and through the years such things had become highly romanticized. Songwriters and poets compared lovers or objects of desire to the beauty of the sun. It was considered a force to be reckoned with and was highly dangerous, yet most people lived for staying up to watch the sun rise in the sky, or sitting outside and watching the sun setting as darkness fell.

Mike Wheeler and Will Byers were two such people.

Ever since they were kids, they would love watching the sun set together. It became their own special thing after they found out about their feelings for each other. Most couples, even young ones as they were, usually had their own little movie dates, ice cream dates, or just sitting around the house watching movies, but Mike and Will had the sun to help strengthen their bond even further. They would ride their bikes together to the quarry on nice evenings, standing and watching the sun go down on another day. Sometimes they would wrap their arms around each other, with Will’s head pressed to Mike’s chest. Sometimes they would just hold hands, and other times they would just stand side-by-side without touching. The most important thing was that they enjoyed each other’s company.

Watching sunrises didn’t happen until the summer between their junior and senior year of high school. They’d been up all night, stressing together about whether or not they would get into the same colleges even though they’d already sent in applications. They sat on Will’s front porch to watch the sun usher in a brand new day, both of them drinking a hot cup of coffee and looking at each other over the mug as they held it to their lips. Brand new beginnings, as Mike had called the coming sunrise that morning. Turns out, it HAD been a new beginning; that same evening, they both found out that they’d been accepted to Indiana University. They would be starting a new chapter in their lives, and they would be doing it together. It was everything they ever could have asked for.

Even at college, Mike and Will always made time to watch sunsets together. They would sit or stand in each other’s arms, depending on where they were, not caring who may see or what they may think. They only cared about each other, watching as the sky became painted with various shades of purple, orange, and pink. Even when they were at their busiest, they always made time for each other and their evening ritual.

Mike and Will went to the beach together for a few weeks, in the summer of their college sophomore year. They rented a beach house all to themselves, and every single night they sat on the beach and watched the sun go down. They were tangled in each other’s limbs, kissing, giggling, and whispering words only meant for each other. The waves crashed, the seagulls sounded overhead, and they, the ocean, and the entire beach were bathed in orange light. Some nights they stayed out to gaze at the moon. Others, they went back into the house so that it was JUST the two of them. That’s how they preferred it, anyway, free of nosy, prying eyes from other beach-goers who were either judgmental of them, envious of them, or wondering whether or not they’d start making out right in the middle of the beach. It was something they were used to at college, but not on this level. At college, no one really cared and minded their own business.

Beach sunrises were their favorite, hands-down. They made sure to wake up every morning while on their vacation to watch, wrapped in bathrobes with either coffee or orange juice clutched in their hands. They would hide their yawns behind tired hands, eyes drooping but fully waking as the sun made its appearance. They would embrace as they gazed at the beauty before them, each knowing that such a marvelous creation as this couldn’t even compare to how beautiful they were to each other.

They went home to Hawkins for their final college Spring Break. Mike had nervously asked Will’s stepfather, Jim Hopper, for his blessing to propose to Will. They wouldn’t be able to legally wed the way they wanted to, but it would still be more than enough for Mike. Hopper had given Mike his full blessing, and Mike took Will for a ride to the quarry before sunset one evening. When they arrived, Mike got down on one knee almost immediately in the same place where they used to watch sunsets together as kids and where Mike had nearly died almost ten years ago, and asked Will to marry him. Will had tearfully and joyously accepted, and Mike slid the golden band around Will’s ring finger before they embraced in the setting sunlight. The ring had been engraved, and it read:

Will Wheeler. Our love is as eternal as a sunrise & sunset. 

Most people don’t believe in events coming full circle. But on a warm spring evening in 1993, in an Indiana town, one thing most certainly did.


End file.
